


A King for a Queen

by PersephoneBlck



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Furyan, Mates, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneBlck/pseuds/PersephoneBlck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter's life get turned upside down again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King for a Queen

I own nothing in either the Jupiter Ascending Universe nor The Chronicles of Riddick.....SIgh

 

Jupiter sat at Stinger’s dining room table, enjoying a normal evening. As normal as it got when you were the genetic copy of a supreme ruler of space, that also happened to own the planet that she was currently residing in. After having her family kidnapped by Balem, and escaping the collapsing refinery, Jupiter gained a new appreciation for her life. Lazy evenings like this gathered around some delicious cheesy pizza with her new boyfriend/security escort and the Apinis were surely the best things in life.  
Getting ahold of her new life as a galactic power player had taken some time, but her friends had helped her see to it.  
Tracking down Chicanery after the refinery collapsed had only been slightly inconvenient for Caine, mostly because he was still mad at “that sniveling rat”, but Jupiter knew that very few people would be able to help her maneuver her new entitled status as well as Chicanery would be able to.  
It also didn’t hurt that he was looking for a new position.  
At first Chicanery had been hesitant, he expected Jupiter to have some of the Abrasax temper be part of her character, but after being in her presence for a few weeks he had visibly relaxed and started helping her manage her affairs.  
It had been Chicanery that had helped her move some of the assets that she had gained as Seraphi’s reincarnation and change it to US dollars. She wasn’t insane, she wanted to improve her life so she had given herself a modest stipend that allowed her to get a small studio, and start attending classes. She didn’t dislike working for a living but now that she had the opportunity to improve her life she took it.

She had never been able to get her own place before, and felt only slightly guilty about lying to her family. The lie was that she had been given a grant for first generation women students, but having privacy and space for the first time in her life made her giddy and carefree. She also took the opportunity to make her mother more carefree. Chichanery had come up with a clever plot to set up a fake uncle on her father side hand down a considerable sum of money to her mother.  
Her family was doing better than before but she feared that if she started spending money indiscriminately that she would become as selfish as Balem or Titus.  
So small studio apartment for her, and she couldn’t help herself one pair of insanely expensive shoes.  
No, this was much better, a simpler happier life that didn’t involve scrubbing her fingers raw cleaning toilets, or trying to maneuver space intrigue. It just included snuggling on the couch next to Caine. Good, strong, dependable Caine. They were still learning to understand each other. Caine had never been allowed to voice his needs or wants before and it took him some time to get used to Jupiter giving him physical attention.  
The first sign that something was wrong this evening was that Kiza got up from the table. The young girl loved pizza almost as much as Jupiter did, and having her leave a slice that she had only taken one bite of and move towards the window to the quickly darkening night was completely unnerving  
. Jupiter had not heard anything. No car driving up, no lights, not even the hum of space bikes.  
Stinger’s face had changed his expression becoming slightly harder, and it was Caine muscles stiffening next to her. He moved closer to her, placing a heavy hand on her hip.  
“Guys, what’s going on?” She tried keeping her voice light. She didn’t need to worry Caine more by freaking out. It couldn’t be anything terrible. The Aegis had agreed to keep Earth in a protected status since she was to continue residing there.  
Her mind quickly ran thru possibilities.  
Kalique had not requested anything from Jupiter except the occasional update, and Titus had attempted to flirt with her and send her some extremely uncomfortable gifts. As if she could forget that she not only looked like his mother but that he tried to kill her and Caine.  
Between Chicanery and Stinger she had learned a little about the politics of space, and they had informed her that no one else would try to hurt her. Everyone had been afraid of the Abrasax matriarch.  
Perhaps Chicanery needed her signature on something and forgotten to inform Caine before descending to Earth.  
Stinger and Caine gave each other a look, and Kiza came back to her side. Stinger motioned to Caine to go get some of the heavy artillery. Caine placed a quick kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear.  
“Stay with Kiza. It’s probably nothing.”  
Yeah, that wasn’t reassuring at all, whatever had all three of her favorite Splices all jumpy couldn’t be good.  
She and Kiza moved into the office, it had only one window and one entrance, if anyone got past Caine and Stinger they would be able to see them coming.  
Jupiter thought of the huge winged Splices that Balem had used, they had been fast but not exactly silent.  
She wondered what it was that had been sent after her and why.  
Couldn’t she have a peaceful life, that’s all that she wanted.  
There was a loud crash, followed by a thud. It was towards the front of the house. She heard running in one of the corridors and more crashes, the sound of things breaking, next to her Kiza was aiming a weapon at the door, while staying as close to Jupiter as possible.  
Then they lost the light  
She could still hear blows landing on flesh, grunts, bodies hitting the walls hard enough that contents on a bookshelf rattled in place.  
They were both perfectly still, she could still feel Kiza stone still next to her. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, she could feel the blood rushing to her head.  
Why didn’t she turn herself in, surely she could stop the fight that was going on, she knew that Stinger was more than likely down, because she could only hear two beings fighting. Or was it Caine laying down on the floor bleeding while blows landed on Stinger.  
She placed her hand gently on Kiza and felt her jump.  
With the gentle pressure of her fingertips on Kiza’s wrist she let her know to back off, She could just make out Kiza shaking her head no.  
“Kiza, take Jupiter and run. It’s a Furyan!” Caine’s voice was rough, broken, as if his mouth was full of blood and broken teeth.  
Another blow landed that rendered him quiet, followed by the sound of bodies being thrown around.  
Kiza tried to take Jupiter by the hand but she resisted, she set her posture up to walk as regally as possible. Chicanery had told her to always act unperturbed and stoic. This being couldn’t be an earthling, Caine and Stinger would have stopped a human. Therefore she steeled her resolve and walked towards the door.  
“STOP” She screamed it loudly, attempting to make a good imitation of Balem. He used to be the entitled that the whole galaxy had feared and respected the most.  
“Jupiter No!” Caine screamed at her, he must be in bad shape for she could now only hear whatever it was walking towards her. Caine couldn’t come to her.  
He sounded beat and tired, but alive. How long could she keep him alive if she turned herself into whatever was looking for her?  
A figure reached the darkened doorway, she could make out a human shape, no wings, no horns, no deformed head shape of a splice.  
It was a huge being, taller and more muscular than Caine, she hadn’t heard him make any sound. Could barely make the footsteps coming toward her. In the dark she could make out two silver lights close to his head, and then they blinked.  
Whatever creature it was had silver eyes, she could feel herself trembling. Which wasn’t helped when he took a deep breath of air, it seemed to be scenting something that he liked.  
A deep, gravel like voice spoke. It brought images of stones being crushed to her mind.  
“Your scent doesn’t come close to how beautiful you are, Jupiter Jones.”  
He was right before her in the time she blinked, as he looked down on her with a predatory expression. Jupiter’s knees went weak. Giant hands wrapped on her upper arms to keep her upright. It was an exceedingly gentle touch.  
“You have nothing to fear from your Alpha Furyan mate Jupiter”


End file.
